Pacific Coast Academy
by OldLenn
Summary: Left with a child after being assaulted, Bella moves across state lines to PCA Boarding School. She gets tangled into the web of new friends, old enemies, and a mysterious player who finds himself more and more wrapped into her life. : AH, not graphic.
1. Prologue: Choices

Pacific Coast Academy 

Prologue: Choices 

* * *

_BPOV_

My heart thudded anxiously my chest, anticipation racking through my entire body as a cold sweat was layered lightly on my skin. My hands shook as they swung absently by my sides as I paced—well, as much as I possibly could, the bathroom wasn't incredibly big—and my mind was racing at a mile a minute.

'_Please be negative… Please be negative…' _

That single thought repeated over and over in my head, a silent begging plea to some unknown and unforeseen force. I held onto it, hoping and praying that if it repeated enough that perhaps I could sway the hand of Fate to be merciful and spare me the one thing that I was dreading most at this point in my life.

I glanced hopelessly at the little digital clock that was placed on the marble counter of the bathroom, seeing that the glaring square numbers read five thirty-four. It had been only three minutes since I had begun waiting the five that it took to get the results; only two more two go. Only two more minutes until I had the answer that I was looking for. It was only a slightly comforting thought. On the one side I had to know; I just _had _to… I would eventually, right? It was best to get this whole affair over and done with right now. And then on the other… I didn't want to know; I wanted to go on unknowing for the rest of my life if it was possible.

A sudden shrill beeping shook me, sending my heart farther into over-drive than what it already was. I glanced down to the smooth surface of that marble counter-top, the six-inch pregnancy test gleaming at me tauntingly from where it rested.

I sucked in a breath through my nose, reaching out a shaky pale hand to grasp it. Its cold plastic seemed hot underneath my fingers, but perhaps that was owed to the fact that I was scared cold to the core.

Bringing it closer towards me, I turned it so that I could see what it showed.

I tiny, pink plus sign, shining dimly against the grey background that it was displayed on.

I simply stood there, too much in a deeper state of shock than what I had ever expected to move, to think, to say anything. I could hear, so very clearly in my mind, what the packaging had said when I had read it in the store.

'_A simple test, a blue minus symbol indicates a negative result, a pink plus signifies a positive result.' _

Pink plus… positive result…

I could feel a tingling sensation at the corners of my eyes, hot and prickling and irritating. I squeezed my eyes shut as taut as an air-tight vault, not willing the tears that I knew were coming to fall. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry.

But even as the thought ran through my head, two fat, hot, wet tears leaked from the ducts of my eyes. I blinked once, twice, and then again. My vision was fogged as a fresh flow cascaded out, trickling down my face and onto my shirt. There had only been one time that I had ever cried so much, one time that I had ever felt as hopelessly lost as I did this very moment, and it was the very reason that I was here today, shaking in total fear and disbelief in my bathroom…

I shook my head, sending tears in every direction. I would _not _think about that day, and I would most definitely _not _think about _him. _I would not think of the way that he had thoroughly violated me, broke me and hurt me beyond anything that anyone could have possibly ever done. I wouldn't think about the torment that I had put myself through because of him, his intrusion on my body, or the mockery in his eyes that I endured every time I saw him.

Though of course, the more I tried to force myself to not think back to that day, the more the images flashed in the front of my mind; the glint of his grey eyes, the evil sadistic smirk on his tanned face. Everything that I had nightmares about at night was flooding back to me in a rush at this new development, everything that I had hoped to be able to hide with time and secrecy on my part danced before me, striking at me in the most painful of ways.

But even my strongest will power couldn't prevent the day from crashing back down to me, as if it was only yesterday…

***

_My hair billowed behind me as my legs worked up and down on the pedals of my fairly new bicycle. Warm, sweet Nevada air filled my lungs in and out, in and out. The glaring yellow orb in the sky shone down, heating everything in sight and made the little beads of cool sweat that were running down my forehead. I was glad that I had decided to wear a tank rather than a t-shirt; otherwise, I would be sweating like a pig._

_It was fall here in Nevada, the week we got off for Thanksgiving break. Everything seemed to be bright and happy today. Even past the sandy, desert-like temperament here, it was still beautiful. _

_I was on my way to hang out with some friends for the day. I was grateful to be able to get out of the house; Mom and Phil, my step-father, were out on some sort of little romantic mid-day thing. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the house, go do something with the gang. _

_Conner—my best friend Danna's boyfriend—had called a few moments ago saying that everyone—Danna, Lee, Ben, Carry, Kris, myself and Anne—were coming over to chill for a while since Conner's parents were out. 'Hey, my parents are out of town for a while, I called up the gang and they're in for a while. You should come,' was what he said. I agreed, leaving a message in Mom's cell telling her that I was going out. She wouldn't have a problem with it; this was something that we always did, so I readily agreed and threw on some decent clothes from the ones that I had had on (sweats and a white t-shirt) And then hopped on my bike—you know, being fifteen sucks when you can't drive around places because you're too young—and headed towards Conner's. _

_I had considered calling Danna and asking if she wanted to go over there with me, but seeing as Conner was her boyfriend, she was probably already there. Mostly likely sucking face with him. It's all they seemed to do. _

_I shook my head as I rounded the corner onto Conner's street. The image of your best friend and best friend's boyfriend lip-locking on a couch is not one of the most amazing things to watch. Seeing as I have been so unfortunate to have witnessed it, I've had my eyeful of that enough. _

_Seeing his house up on the right I veered over, bike tires rolling over the even pavement of the drive. I hopped off smoothly, feet landing lightly on the ground as I leaned my silver and green bicycle against the metal of the garage. _

_Conner's house was painted a light crème, and like most houses here, there was a large towering palm tree in the front, casting a shadow on the impeccably lush, thick jade grass. A large window took up most of the front, giving a nice view to the inside of the house. The large flat-screen TV and sound system of the living room could be seen from the outside, as well as part of the large white-leather living room furniture and the doorway of the kitchen. _

_Approaching the front door, I could hear what sounded like old rock from inside. Raising my hand I pushed in the circular plastic button of the door-bell, waiting for someone to answer. I absentmindedly bobbed my head to the beat resounding inside before I heard the music turn off. Through the frosted glass of the door, I saw a figure making its way towards me. _

_I smiled politely when the door opened, revealing Conner behind it. _

_He had a large grin on his face and a happy glint in his grey eyes. He was a very good-looking person, standing at roughly five-eleven and having smooth tanned skin—not uncommon here, the tanned part. His hair was a mix between blonde and brown, looking like neither and both at the same time. I suppose his most defining feature were his eyes, resembling the air on a cold winter's morning: crisp and frosty. _

_But, I suppose most of his appeal came from the fact that he was older. Where Danna and I would be going into our sophomore year after this school year, Conner would be going into his junior. Of course, he would be a senior, but had gotten into 'trouble' in his freshman year, and had to be held back. I didn't really know what that 'trouble' was; I hadn't been there when it happened, and Conner never really told us about it. _

_It was what had attracted Danna to him in the first place. He had a reputation for being a 'bad boy' through the school. Few people messed with him, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was well-built—far from a body-builder, though—and if he got mad he got a look in his eyes that just screamed 'run'. Along with that, he was somewhat of a player. He flirted here, touched a little there. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him, and he ate it up. _

_Not that he wasn't a good person, because he was. Easy to get along with, had a nice sense of humor. But sometimes I wondered why he acted the way he did when he had Danna. Must be some kind of 'older guy thing'. I wouldn't know; I'm not an 'older guy'. _

"_Hey Bella," he greeted enthusiastically, moving aside to let me in. I could feel the cold air from the AC instantly blow over me, cooling my overheated skin. _

"_Hey Conner," I said back, stepping beside him and entering his house. _

_Much like the layout of mine, Conner's had a large and open foyer in the front, right across from a staircase that led to the other floors of the house. A medium-sized crystal chandelier hung from up high on the vaulted ceiling, each part sparkling from the yellow sunlight streaming through the large front window off to the right. _

_I walked towards the living room, hearing the door snap shut behind me. It was oddly quiet in here, with the music off. I wondered why for a second. Usually, everyone was lounging around, laughing and messing around and eating food when we were here. Stepping into the living room, I realized why. No one was here. _

_I furrowed my brows, looking around to the opposite side of the room, where the door to the kitchen was. _

_Empty. How odd. He had said that everyone was coming over, had he not? Perhaps I had heard him wrong… _

"_Hey Conner, where is—" I began, turning around and coming contact with his chest. I backed up a little bit, rubbing my nose from the impact. I could feel my face heat up. _

'_Stupid blush,' I thought. "Sorry," I said aloud. He smiled. _

"_Eh, no problem. And everyone else is on their way. Lee and Ben's parents had them do something at their house, so they'll be a little late. I think Kris, Anne and Carry are car pooling, and Danna will be here in a little bit," he said smoothly. I nodded. _

"_Figures, I'd be the one to end up here first," I said, a little miffed. Conner chuckled, and shrugged. _

"_Oh well, might as well make the most of the silence," he mused, staring down at me and smirking. I looked away, clearing my throat a little before speaking. _

"_Yeah, might as well," I agreed. "So, you got anything to drink?" I asked. _

"_Sure. Water, soda… Alcohol if you really want to break that out," he joked. _

_I shook my head, chuckling. Always the one to want to break rules, Conner. "Whatever. I'll get water. It was pretty hot outside, and I haven't drunk anything in a while. Water sounds pretty nice right now," I said. He nodded. _

"_Water it is then. And speaking of water, I can't wait until those pool people get to refinishing our pool outback. It sucks not having it," he said moving around and making his way over towards the kitchen. _

_I nodded. Before Conner's pool cracked and had to be replaced, we all used to come over here what seemed like every week and swim there. At any rate, it was nicer and cleaner than any local pool—where two year olds were liable to pee—and was a lot less crowded and less rules presided over it, allowing for maximum fun during the hot summer months. _

"_Yeah, they've been working on it how long? A week?" _

"_Mm hm," he replied absently, turning not into the kitchen, but to the left and into the hallway. I looked at him confused. _

"_Uh, where are you going? Water's this way," I pointed out. I heard his laugh before he called back._

"_No, water's this way, in the basement. Besides, that's where we're all hanging out anyways. I left the front door unlocked so when everyone arrived, they could come in. Come on," he instructed. I just shrugged; his house, right? _

_I followed behind where he had walked off to, down the small hallway that lead to the door to the basement. It was ajar, and I heard Conner's heavy footsteps falling onto the wooden stairs that led to our usual hangout when all of us were here. I fell into place behind his descending figure, nearing the bottom. _

_I jumped down onto the carpeted basement floor from the third to last step, landing with a 'thud' on the balls of my feet. _

_Despite the usual misconception of basements being creepy places, Conner's was very nice. Half the length of his entire house, it was equipped with a TV, a decent sound system, love-seat, couch and a chair, as well as a few bean bags for us all to sit on. A bar—behind which was a mini popcorn machine, and rows upon rows of soft drinks and both glass bottles and cans, a fridge (full size) and freezer—was tucked beside the nook where the stairs were. He also had a pool table down here that also doubled as a card table whenever his parents had friends over. _

_Along one wall were three sets of shelves that held a seemingly endless supply of DVDs, CDs, and various video games that Conner—and his father—owned together. They all went with the PS3, Wii, and other gaming devices cleverly stashed in the entertainment center that housed the TV. _

_Currently, Conner's head was in the fridge, rummaging around inside. He pulled back, one bottled water and one Mountain Dew in his hand. He walked over towards me, lightly tossing the water to my hands. I caught it, glad that it was cold as I opened it up and greedily chugged down half the bottle before taking it away from my lips and taking in air. _

"_Thirsty?" he said, smirking as he opened his own drink, taking a swig of the yellow-green liquid and then screwing the top back on. He walked over to where I was standing and then past me, leaping over the end of the couch and then plopping himself down. His head turned around so that the side of his face was looking at me. _

"_Come on. We can turn on the TV something in before everyone shows up," he suggested. I shrugged; whatever was cool with me. _

"_Sounds fine, as long as it's not re-runs," I said, walking around the couch sitting on the opposite as Conner. I kicked my shoes off so I could cross my feet on the couch. I turned my head slightly, seeing Conner holding the slender black remote and clicking the TV on before turning to me and smiling. _

"_How's the music channel sound? Seeing as most of the things on are re-runs?" _

_I nodded, taking another drink of my water and laying my head back on the edge of the couch. I listened to the sharp clicking of the remote buttons, and after a few moments I heard soft rock music float all around from the speakers. I bobbed my head to the unfamiliar beat dancing around in the air. _

_For a few moments, we just sat in silence. After a while, I felt Conner shift on the couch. I lifted my head to look at him, seeing that he had scooted over a little bit and had turned his body so that his whole front was facing me. He was looking at me like he was contemplating something, and I had to ask what. _

"_Is something wrong?" _

_He didn't answer right away, just looking at me for an immeasurable amount of time with an unfathomable look in his eyes. He scooted closer. _

"_I'm going to break up with Danna," he said, totally out of the blue. I just sat there, speechless. I couldn't have heard him right, but I was sure that that was what he said. _

"_Um… but, why?" I managed. A small, leering grin donned his face. _

"_I have an interest in someone else."_

_My thoughts ran together, trying to think of something to say. What was I supposed to make of that? 'I have an interest in someone else'. What did that mean—besides the obvious—and who did that mean? _

"_Um… huh… wha…? I mean… wh—who?" I stumbled out, shaking my head and trying to make something discernable with my jumbled thoughts. He leaned forward, and as if on an impulse, I leaned back slightly. _

_His frosty eyes bore into mine, holding me with his intense stare. It was like he was going past my eyes and searching for something inside them. He moved forward, so far that he was just barely a foot away from me. Even from his distance, I could feel his hot breath wash over me. _

"_Well, I would have thought you would have known the answer to that question, Bella," he whispered. I was just silent; there was nothing I could say at this point. I looked away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes any longer than what I had to. Because it clicked with those words; he was talking about me. And it was totally perplexing, to say the least. _

_I took a deep breath, not at all as comfortable near him as I had been before. I decided to change the subject, now that it was clear where the conversation had gone. Clearing my throat, I did just that._

"_Um… hm. Where are the others?" I asked, turning away from him and sitting so that my legs were hanging off the edge of the couch. For some reason warning bells were going off in my head, and the thought of being able to easily get up and go was oddly comforting at the moment. _

_I heard Conner chuckle from beside me as he sat straight in the same position that I was in. An involuntary shudder ran through my spine when his arm went over my shoulders. _

"_Not here," was his reply. _

"_Are they coming?" I dared ask, hoping that the soon-to-be presence of the rest of my friends would make this entire situation blow over for the time being. _

"_Oh yes," he answered, as if that was an obvious fact. "Though they'll be here later. Much later, in fact. I told them to come, but they're all under the impression that we're hanging out here tonight and staying over until tomorrow." _

_He was speaking casually, but there was something… off, about this whole situation. Terribly off, and I seemed to just now understand as much. _

"_Listen, Conner. I like you and all, but, I like you like a friend and not like… well, not like that. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is," I told him. "I mean, you're my best friend's boyfriend. Even if I did like you like that, I wouldn't go out with you. That's wrong," I said as I went to move his arm off of me. _

_He wouldn't budge. _

_Instead, he tightened his grip on me, turning so suddenly so that he was hovering just over me, hands on either side of my face. He lowered himself down, face just inches apart from mine. _

"_C—Conner… What… What are you doing?" I whispered. _

_He hadn't answered me. _

_He had showed me._

_***_

An odd, strangled gasp tumbled from my lips as I tried to repress the images back, but they just wouldn't stop.

I felt myself back up, back and back until I hit something hard and cold behind me—the wall. I felt my knees buckle, my whole body slide down, down until I found myself sitting on the tiled floor. I couldn't stop the tears then, nor could I stop to the sheer sinking anxiety that rippled through me.

And then a sudden, horrific realization rushed through me.

_What was I going to do? _

A question that was easy to ask, though hardly simple to answer. I had—for this long—kept everything about that day an unspoken secret, only told in my own mind to myself. So how was I going to keep it under wraps now? Of course the answer to that was displayed across my eyes like a blaring neon sign in the darkness, the only way to keep people from finding out, to keep them from knowing, from suspecting.

It was probably the easy way out.

But even as that thought ran through my head, my hand involuntarily trailed down, fingers splayed over my slightly protruding stomach. There was something—_someone—_in there, under the surface, growing. Could I be so selfish? So inconceivably selfish and self-promoting as to even think something like that? To erase a being from the planet as if it didn't exist to keep myself from having to explain, to revel what had happened… Was it a choice that I could bring myself to make? Was I capable or willing enough to do so?

I already knew the answer.

And as I knew the answer, I knew that, as I ran my hand over my stomach and let the last few tears fall from my eyes, that what I chose to do—what I chose to keep—would be the biggest turn in my life that I would ever make.

* * *

Lenn: I am back, I am alive, and I am writing. Finally.

Reasons this re-post took so damned long: (1) Start of the new school year. Being a Sophomore taking all Junior level classes is a pain. (2) Marching band. It wears your ass out. (3) Swine Flu. I got it. It sucks. Be glad I'm not dead yet. Seriously.

So, on those notes… Glad to be back! I haven't posted anything in forever, and it sucks. Look for updates to this story every other week, at least. Chapter one is in the works, and it should be posted soon.

As always, big thanks to Leon. He rocks the socks for beta'ing and being all around kick-ass. Hugs and cookies for TRD, Dream, and J. They know why : )

Reviews are better than Swine Flu. You leave 'em, I love 'em. : )


	2. Touchdown

PCA: Pacific Coast Academy

Chapter One: Touchdown

* * *

_-For the reviewers, all the alerts, and the many favs, all of which made me jump and squeal; you all rock. _

* * *

_BPOV_

I stared ahead with what probably looked like an utterly bored and uninterested look on my face. The colors on the screen set in the head-rest in front of me meshed together before my eyes, their words running in a legato line that never seemed to break as they flowed through one ear and out the other across the earphones I was wearing. The story line was subpar, but for the relatively low price of my ticket and the fact that I had no overzealous row partners to fight for the window seat with, I sat contented enough.

And not too soon—for me at least—the credits were slowly rolling, names and more names and even more names came running until the black of the screen was visible once more, signaling the end of my in-flight entertainment.

Sighing almost gratefully I pulled the earphones from my ears, unplugging them from the audio port that they had been in, and balled them up before shoving them into the little green carry-on that I had below my feet. Then turning to my right, I checked on the one other person who occupied a seat in this row.

His light brown hair was messy and all over the place, some of his strands catching golden tints from the light shining into the window. His soft round cheeks were dotted in random red flush marks; long light eyelashes cast a shadow over the same smooth mounds of flesh. Under a cute little turned up button nose was a set of full pink lips that were slightly parted, a tiny bit of drool hanging from one side and a teeny thumb inserted in the other.

Peacefully sleeping beside me was my baby, the reason and rhyme to my life. I couldn't help the small smile that formed at my own lips at the mere sight of him; he was so innocent and untouched by the hardships of life. He was the solitary object that my life seemed to revolve around—and had for the last year and a half, almost two—and despite past circumstances, I wouldn't trade him for the world.

Ah… The circumstances…

Reaching out, I touched a hand to the side of his face, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath my cool fingers. He stirred and his little face scrunched up as his eyelids fluttered. His little pink round mouth opening widely into a huge yawn before his eyes peered up at me.

That was probably the sweetest thing about him, his eyes. Deep, deep brown around the outskirts of his irises, fading and fading to a little ring of wintery grey around the pupils as they looked at me sleepily from under their lashes.

"Mama," he stated plain as day. His little voice wavered over the word. He was just over a year; able to speak well enough for me to know what he was saying, but not enough to say anything uniquely profound.

'Mama' was good enough for me, at any rate.

"Yes, 'Mama,'" I repeated to him, lightly poking his nose and watching him blink in surprise and seize my finger in his grasp.

"Mama poke! Mama poke!" he repeated. I chuckled, allowing him to play with my finger and pop it into his mouth as a shrill announcement resounded over our heads.

"_Passengers, we will be touching down in no less than five minutes. Please secure your seatbelts and turn off all electrical devices for the time being. Thank you, and we hope you've had a safe and enjoyable trip on United Air." _

On that note, there was much scrambling from several people who were in the aisle of the plane, and the air was soon filled with clicks and snaps of seat buckles being fastened and secured. I, being a person who didn't necessarily _like _flying but who also didn't quite hate it, had kept myself and Hunter securely strapped down into our seats. The only difference was that Hunter was in his baby-carrier, and I was just sitting in my seat.

As the plane descended there was that awful sinking sensation that resided in the pit of my stomach, making me feel a sense of weightlessness. It was almost like that feeling you got on roller coasters when you were going up, up, up, and then that one split second before you dropped; swooning, leaving your stomach in your throat.

It wasn't what I would call pleasant, and even after all the other times I had ever been on a plane, it wasn't something I thought that I would ever get used to. Ever.

I opted to turn my attention back on Hunter, rather than focus on the terrible feeling still sitting in my stomach. He sat contentedly in his seat, staring absently at the moving clouds and blue sky just outside. my finger was still in his mouth as he munched on it and spreading is saliva all over, surely making it prune up as he continued to chew.

Continuing to observe him as we got closer and closer to the ground, I kept casting fleeting glances to the window every now and then. When I could see the faint outlines of buildings and such as the clouds began to dissipate, I dislodged my finger from Hunter's mouth, earning an indignant grunt and reproachful look.

I smirked down at him, rumpled his hair, and retrieved the two carry-on bags that were under our seats; one was Hunter's diaper bag and the other the green travel bag I had just moments ago shoved my headphones into. I set them lightly into the seat beside me that Hunter wasn't occupying and glanced briefly at the old battered watch on my pale wrist. Five fifty nine. I smiled, glad we wouldn't be arriving too late nor too early, relishing the thought of being able to leave the airport soon after arriving; the crowds were murder and a half.

As I did this, another loud and high-pitched announcement came on.

"_We are now landing. Please stay in your seats until the plane has fully stopped, and exit in an orderly fashion. United Air thanks you, and hopes you've had a magnificent flight."_

I couldn't help the ungraceful snort that I let out; the announcement sounded like something that you would hear at an amusement park after getting off a ride. It was cut short, however, when there was a sharp jerk that made me bounce against my restraints.

"Oomph!" I gasped, glancing out the window and seeing that we had, indeed, landed. I watched as the scene outside—the airport, the overpass and highway near the airport—moved quickly outside the window until it began to slow and, finally, come to a stop.

We were finally here.

I let out a low sigh of relief, glad that were now, officially, on California ground. Taking another quick look out the window, the errant thought that Charlie—my father—was somewhere in there waiting for us made me smile.

Allowing some time for the other passengers on board to get up and get their things first, I sat in my seat for a few more minutes. I nodded politely to the few people who passed or gave smiles to Hunter, and when most of them had gotten off, I stood.

Swooping down I slung the green carry on and sky blue diaper bag over my right shoulder. Then I easily unbuckled Hunter's seat seeing him fiddling idly with the buckles that held him in. I wondered for a split second whether or not to let him walk freely. I opted against it, thinking that I could let him out once we got to Charlie's—soon to be ours as well—home.

Almost as if he read my mind, Hunter began to complain as I grasped his carrier in my hand, and made my way into the empty aisle towards the front of the plane.

"Want to walk, Mama, walk!" he whined.

"When we get to Pop's, Hunter. You can walk there."

He made an odd, high pitched sound that sounded like a mix of indignant annoyance, sticking his lip out and pouting up at me; he absolutely _loved _to show off and walk wherever we were, ever since he had learned how a few months back. It was adorable, seeing him wobble and teeter from left to right as each leg was moved forward slowly.

However cute it was though, he wasn't going to be allowed to run rampant around the central California airport.

"When we get to Pop's, then I'll let you out to walk," I reiterated firmly, knowing he probably just understood the fact that I was denying him, and not the whole reasoning behind it.

He huffed, and went back to fiddling with his restraints.

I couldn't help but laugh.

***

I craned my neck around the masses of people, trying to see over the tops of heads in the crowds to see if I could catch a glimpse of a mass of familiar messy graying brown hair. Hunter and I had gotten off the plane about ten minutes ago, and had since been trying to catch sight of Charlie. Hunter was currently preoccupied with his feet while I was doing my silent searching, putting his socked toes in his mouth and giggling quietly to himself as he drooled on them. He seemed to be over his want to be out and walking, content enough with the entertainment of his feet to keep him busy. I smiled down at him before searching through the crowd again.

After a few moments, I caught sight of a tall, hefty man with peppered brown hair and a lost and confused look on his face. Looking closer, a smile broke out on my face and I called out to him, pushing through the crowd as politely as possible.

"Dad!" As soon as the words left my mouth, his face snapped towards me, a smile donning it.

"Bells!" he shouted back causing several people to look at him and then back at me, parting as I came closer to them so that I could get through better. As soon as I got to him, he opened his arms wide and pulled me into a huge hug.

It knocked the wind out of me; he hugged me like he hadn't seen me in years despite the fact that the last time he had visited us in Nevada was just in July for Hunter's first birthday. It was a surprising gesture; Charlie was never one for an over-show of affection and emotions.

"Bella, you're here!" he said as he pulled away, surprising me further with his enthusiasm but enjoying it nonetheless. I hadn't wanted an overly somber reunion anyway.

"What, did you expect me to bail out? I said I was coming, and so here I am," I told him with a smile. He chuckled.

"That you did, kiddo; that you did." He peered down at Hunter. "Hey sport!" he let out as if seeing him for the first time. Her reached out and ruffled his fly-away hair, earning a high laugh and sharp giggle from him in the process.

"Pop!"

Charlie beamed. "Perfect little child he is, Bella. Looks good, healthy." He paused. "Missed you two, you know?" he said as he turned his head towards me. There was a very intense look deep in his coal eyes; it was almost pitying, sad. But nearly as soon as I had seen it, it went away as he appeared to collect his thoughts and look the other way, appearing very interested in the far window of the airport.

Letting out a small laugh to clear the air, I said, "Oh, come on Dad. What did you think, I'd let him become malnourished?" He chuckled at that, turning back to me. "And we missed you too. A lot," I added. Smiling, he put an arm over my shoulders.

"Good thing, too, kiddo. Now, come on. We gotta get your luggage, and then Jade's making dinner for when we get home." I instantly noticed the lighter, warmer tone his voice took as soon as he mentioned Jade's name. Or perhaps it was the food. Either way, I gave him a nudge.

"You and Jade still going strong then?" I asked as we weaved about the slowly but surely thinning crowd of people, making our way to the luggage terminal. Jade was Charlie's girlfriend, had been since I was at least ten years old.

He nodded beside me.

"Yup, strong like a piece of steel. Keeps me on my toes, that woman," he sighed contentedly.

"You're so infatuated," I joked as we neared the mass of people waiting for their belongings and stopped, looking on for mine and Hunter's things.

As one of our bags neared us—a dark blue one that had the majority Hunter's clothes in it—Charlie brightened to a brilliant shade of red. That was as good as any verbal confirmation as he opened his mouth and closed it several times before muttering something totally unintelligible. I snickered, and that set off a pleasant silence between the two of us. There was only the occasional 'there's one of them,' or 'oh, hurry, grab that one!' Hunter would make random sounds from time to time, drinking in the attention he was getting from various old ladies and other passersby, looking up with wide eyes and a cute dimpled smile.

It was in no time that we had gotten all of the suitcases that I had brought. There were three for me, and four for Hunter. René—my mother—said she would ship anything else we couldn't get right away within the week, and so I had packed as lightly as I possibly could, considering that I was moving in with my father and not just coming for a visit.

We then loaded the bags onto one of those big, hulking metal carts so that it would be easier to get them out to Charlie's truck, with Charlie lugging that behind him as I kept safe hold of Hunter. It was a good thing Charlie was in a Dodge now; his old Impala would have never sufficed for all the crap that we had brought with us.

"Well," Charlie said as we hauled ass out of the airport through the great glass front doors, stepping out into the blaring sun of mid-August California. "Let's go home, yeah? I'm starved and Jade makes a mean pizza. It's the best thing in the world, I swear." I couldn't help but laugh. He talked about her cooking as if he worshipped it. Hell, he probably did; he couldn't cook to save his life.

"That's great. I haven't had homemade pizza in forever. And it'll be nice to see Jade again. I haven't seen her since Hunter's birthday, and I only got to see her for a day," I reminisced as we neared a big black Dodge Ram parked close to the entrance.

Just like the last time that I had seen it, there was a light coating of dust along the lower half of it and there was light brown mud caked into the treads of the tires. The hubcaps where in need of a light cleaning, and the chrome that accented the whole vehicle was looking a little shabby lately.

Either way, I had been in love with Charlie's truck the moment I had seen it. It was the kind of thing I would have bought for myself, dirt, grime, filth and all. It was that kind of rugged look that fit well with me; not too pristine or perfect, and just the right amount of flaws to make it blend in with the crowd yet have its own defining qualities.

I ogled it openly.

Charlie unlocked the back quietly as we stood there, pulling down the tailgate and slinging the bags that he had into the back and then turning and taking mine. He straightened up and rubbed his hands together, turning to me. He looked slightly pensive, as if he were struggling to say something important.

"So…" he began, "how do you like your homecoming present? I know it's not much, it's got a couple years on it and is in need of a wash, but…" he trailed off nervously putting his hand behind his head and scratching.

I broke out in a smile.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed, shaking happily in my spot and gripping Hunter's carrier handle tighter from the excitement. I hadn't expected a car as soon as I had gotten back here, but had planned on trying to save up for a used one, perhaps. But this… this was superb.

Charlie nodded and smirked satisfactorily as I walked quickly around the side so that I could strap Hunter in. "Yep. I hardly ever drive it except for weekend anyways, and even then I find myself more in the cruiser than this anyways," he explained, walking over towards the driver's side of the truck as I hooked Hunter in, who was slowly beginning to doze off; his head was nodding from side to side every now and then. I was surprised he hadn't started in for food before now, but, I thought as I closed his door behind me, he would probably be in such a mood once he woke back up again and we were at the house.

I climbed up into the front of the truck, engine already running and Charlie already buckled and seated with the AC running. Settling into the seat, it was then that I felt how weary and tired I was, the apparent rush of seeing Charlie again fading away and giving way to the drain from the lack of sleep that I had had on the plane.

Pulling out, the last thing I heard as I leaned my forehead against the cool glass of the tinted window was "Let's go home kiddo." I had been waiting to hear those words for quite some time now and I smiled as I closed my eyes, drifting off as the road moved beneath me.

* * *

Lenn: Well. Hm. I suck. Sorry for late posting (again, bah.) I have a lot going on, and the RL has decided to be a bitch. A raging one at that.

Hopefully I can fall into the schedule that I had intended on. Every other Monday I shall post. Since this took so long, expect chapter two soonish, and chapter three following that. For those who read NBDH, expect a post by October 3rd from me, at the latest, as well as a new one-shot *happy dance.*

As always, Leon is awesome sauce for betaing. You should all bow to his awesomeness and lick the dirt from the path on which he walks.


	3. Unwanted Choices

PCA: Pacific Coast Academy

Chapter Two: Unwanted Choices

_-For all you who will still read and review this, even though I practically fell off the face of the planet. _

* * *

_BPOV_

"Bella… Bella… Come on, kid, we're almost there."

I grumbled agitatedly at the sound of Charlie's voice. The soft grasp that sleep had had on me was now slowly dissipating, and in its place grogginess consumed me as I slowly opened my eyes.

"'choo say? Lemme slee…" I managed out; even I was hardly able to understand myself.

Charlie chuckled at me.

"Ha! Come on, Bella. We've just turned off the highway, and we're about ten, maybe fifteen, minutes off the turn depending on traffic. I figured you'd like to wipe the drool off your face before you see Jade again," he quipped as I shrugged in my seat. Straightening up from my previously slouched position, I drug my hand across my face and blinked a few times. It wasn't as bright outside as it had been before, and for that, I was immensely grateful.

Letting out a lion-like yawn, I turned to Charlie, whose eyes were turned intently onto the road. I craned my neck around and saw that Hunter was absorbed in the flashing scenery outside as he gummed his bottom lip. I smirked and turned back around to the front.

We were both silent for a few moments, which allowed me to slowly wake up minute by minute. I hadn't known how long I had slept, but looking at the clock I saw that it had been nearly an hour and a half since we had left the airport.

"I hope I didn't leave you too busy with driving and dealing with Hunter while I was asleep," I apologized, realizing that my absence from consciousness had left Charlie in charge.

He shrugged. "Kid was so interested in what was going on outside that he wasn't much trouble. I babbled at him for a bit, and he kept me some quiet company. I let you sleep for a while; you looked plum tuckered out," he explained.

"Well thank you," I consented. "I feel a lot better, and at least I won't be so tired when we see Jade."

"Aye, but she's been talking about being able to see you for so long now that she probably wouldn't realize if you had come home sleep walking and half dead."

We both laughed at that, and fell into a comfortable silence. He wasn't a man of many words, and when he had said all he had, that was what you would get: silence. It wasn't one of those awkwardly silent silences where everyone is looking around and wondering what the other person is thinking, but one of those quiet moments where it was peaceful enough to hear your own thoughts and not really care or worry about what the other was thinking or feeling or wanting at that particular time. It was one of the things that I loved most about Charlie that was so contradictory about my mother. She would talk your ear off to fill in the empty space around her, but with Charlie, a lack of speech was just what made every moment with him a relaxing one.

About five minutes later, we began to slow as we came upon a green sign that said _'Cambridge Rd. Exit 109 South' _got closer. We pulled off at it, and if my memory stood solid, it was only a few more moments before we would finally be at Charlie's house.

My new home.

I was suddenly pumped up and excited. This was real. This was actually happening; I was so happy. I turned and looked out the window and took in all the surroundings with the remaining ten minutes of our trip. From every little gas station and convenience store to the neighborhoods that branched off of the main road and each individual pedestrian that walked along the sidewalk from an elderly couple to a slim woman who was walking her dog, I made mental observations of them as we made a smooth left-hand turn onto a street that said '_Babcock Ave.' _

"I hope Jade made something to eat once she got home. I'm so starved I could eat a cow," Charlie commented.

"Ha, how's Jade's cooking coming along?" I asked. Jade worked during the days at a small daycare about half an hour away from where Charlie lived but took classes as a culinary chef at a small community culinary school for something extra to do every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday night. Like mother, she tried out different things with cooking. Unlike my mother, however, she actually kept tight hold on her interest in the craft. Her cooking pretty good for someone who didn't take formal classes.

"Ah, it's something to die for. She made this lasagna the other night… Well, you would have loved it."

"I bet I would have," I agreed.

"Sure thing…" he trailed off. As we passed houses and made a couple of turns, we slowed down again. "And here… we… are!" Charlie exclaimed enthusiastically. It felt like my face could crack with the force of the wide smile that was on my face. The gravel crunched and groaned under the tires as they pulled into the driveway and came to a quiet stop.

I heard Charlie's door open on the other side of me, but I ignored it as I continued to stay put in my seat and take in the sight in front of me.

I had seen pictures of the house before after Charlie and Jade bought it together two years back, but I had never been here and seeing it up close and in person for the first time was like seeing a transition from a flat black and white photo to a multi-chromatic three dimensional picture for me. The house itself was a familiar and safe shade of light yellow, almost so faint that you couldn't detect the hint of sun mixed in with it. The door was dark and faded the color of scarlet cranberries with an almost matching set of brick stairs leading up to it. It had two stories with medium sized curtained windows at each level. It seemed entirely fitting and right with a white house and a light crème house about five yards on either of its sides, and with the two towering palm trees in the front, the whole picture was put together as if crafted brushstroke by brushstroke by a skilled artist with nothing but his own creativity and will.

I jumped, pulled out of my ogling of the house, at the sudden sound of banging next to my ear. I looked out the window, spooked, to unexpectedly see Jade on the other side of the tinted glass, waving frantically at me with a wide smile on her slim face.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to come out and say hi to me?" she said with a voice muffled by our car-door barrier.

I jumped out of the car as soon as she had stepped back from the door. not two seconds after I had both of my feet on the solid ground beneath me did she throw her arms around my shoulders and pull me into her embrace.

"Oh Bella, it's so amazing to see you!" she exclaimed into my ear. I laughed. This was the Jade that I remembered from the first moment that I saw her, the Jade that I talked to on the phone and emailed and held onto for comfort when Hunter was born and mom was in tears and couldn't believe that I had actually given birth to a son in front of her very wide eyes. She was a second mom to me, and as soon as I heard her voice and felt her tangibility wrapped around me in her hug, I knew that this was a good place for me to be.

"You too, it's been _way _too long," I said as we finally pulled apart. She stood back, taking me in as I did the same. She was just over two inches taller than me with the same basic frame. Her auburn hair was cut short and straight into a bob, however, and was an interesting but flattering change from her previously curly shoulder-length make-up that she had had. Her skin was kissed with the glow of being out in the sun daily, and her sparkling blue eyes contained the mischievous hint of a child waiting to burst forth out of its adultness, but held the aged wisdom of someone who knew how to keep the toddler inside at bay. Her white inch-below-the-knee shorts and green tank top looked amazing on her, and on her feet there was nothing but the color of red nail polish slowly chipping off the edges.

I smiled. "You're looking good these days, Jade."

She laughed. "Why thank you Bella. I hadn't taken the time to notice, what with work and then classes and of course taking care of your father," she added at the end. "Speaking of which," she said as she craned her neck around to see behind me. "Where is that man? Up to no good, I presume?"

"No, nothing of the sort," said Charlie's indignant voice from somewhere behind us. I heard something slam close and gravel crunch as I turned around to him coming up behind us with Hunter on his hip and one of my suitcases clutched in the other rolling on the ground. "I was letting you girls have some time and that gave me a chance to unload the back so now all I have to do is take your things inside, Bells," he said, giving me a glace.

I began to protest. "Dad, you don't have to—" but he interrupted me.

"Bella, you've had a long flight. You've had a long car ride. Chill and relax a little. It's just a few bags, and you and Hunter can go with Jade and see your room while I bring everything in. Go, go on. I'm not so old that I can't handle a few things on my own," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me about your sciatica, okay?"

He huffed. "Oh hush. Here, take Hunter and show him around. I'll be in in a moment."

I moved forward to get Hunter, cradling him easily in my arms where he fit perfectly. His tiny hands griped at the fabric of my shirt and his head lay on my shoulder. The warmth from his cheeks radiated on me, and I smiled as we proceeded forward.

Jade began talking as we walked up to the front of the steps. "So I have your room situated and everything. I looked at the pictures you sent of your room back in Nevada, and I made sure that Hunter had his own little place as well outside of your room for where he can play and put all his toys and clothes and things. I double checked with Charlie to make sure that your favorites were in there as well and…"

I listened intently as she continued to describe all the things that she and Charlie had done for Hunter and I as we made our way inside. She pointed out the living room and kitchen briefly as we passed them, making a beeline towards a set of handsome stairs and qualifying that we would see the rest of the house more thoroughly once we got settled in. we began to climb and I hoisted Hunter higher on my hip as we got to the top of the stairs. There was a two-way split from the top where we came too, but Jade wasted no time in continuing on down the hallway to the left.

"…and there's the linen closet. You and Hunter can have all your towels and toiletries in there; Charlie and I moved our things into where our bathroom is so that you would have enough room. Speaking of which, our room is down the other end of the hallway, last door on the right."

"Cool," I mused.

"Yes," she agreed absently. "There's the bathroom, not as big as the master bathroom, but it's quite nice. Mom and Dad like it when they visit, at any rate," she mentioned.

"Your mother and father visit?" I asked, intrigued; I had never met her parents before. I was interested.

"Oh yes, as many times as they can when they come down from Washington," she told me.

"Cool," I found myself saying again, mentally thumping my brain for having nothing more interesting to say.

She laughed beside me.

"Quite. And here, Bella, is yours and Hunter's room," she said, making a gesture at the door that we had come to on the right. I assumed that she wanted me to open the door, as she made no move to do it herself. I stepped forward, not entirely sure if the feeling in the pit of my stomach was one of excitement or nervousness, and grasped the shiny brass knob in front of me after shifting Hunter once more on my hip and pushed.

As soon as I stepped inside I gasped; the room was beautiful. The walls there buttery crème with what looked like purple satin curtains on the two windows that stood side by side far right wall. A handsome cherry wood dresser stood near the door, and on top of it was a small mirror, a matching jewelry box, and a couple of picture frames. Upon further inspection, I saw were pictures from when Hunter was born and Jade and Charlie had come to Nevada Regional to help.

Beside the dresser was a wonderful wooden crib. It was sturdy looking and perfectly suited for Hunter. It had light blue covers on it, and an assortment of stuffed animals around the edge of it, creating the look of a nest inside the crib.

Next, my eyes came to rest on a bed, either slightly larger or smaller than a queen size—I couldn't quite tell at the moment, nor did I really care—with a purple bedspread over it that was one or two shades darker than the curtains on the windows. It had two giant, fluffy white pillows at its head, and I wanted nothing more than to run and jump onto the bed like a small child again.

"Do you like it?" Jade whispered beside me. her voice sounded as if she was fearful that I didn't.

Like that was even possible.

"Jade, I love it," I said, turning around and giving her as big a hug that I could with Hunter in my arms. When we pulled away, she wore a huge grin.

"I'm glad. I didn't know if you'd want posters or which ones you'd bring with you, but if you want, we can always go shopping for some tomorrow? Does that sound good?" she asked. I smiled.

"Of course."

"Good. Now," she said, going from playful to all serious. "Where on earth is your father?"

"Oi! Bella, what on God's green planet of freedom is in this bag?!?" we heard Charlie's incredulous voice from somewhere down the stairs.

Jade and I both burst into a fit of laughter before going downstairs to help Charlie drag up my bags.

It was good to be home.

After Charlie, Jade and I brought all my things up, they both offered to help unpack. I declined, and it only took me about two and a half hours to put all of mine and Hunter's things away. I hadn't brought any of my posters from back in Nevada; the price for shipping them in their containers was more than what I was willing to let my mother and Phil pay. They'd be there when I went to visit.

If I ever did visit.

So once everything was put away, mine and Hunter's clothes in the closet and dressers, and his toys and playpen in his little playroom that Jade and Charlie put together—which was painted the same pale blue that his bed was, with a cloud scene detailed on the walls—and the toiletries put where they needed to be, I took Hunter and headed downstairs.

As soon as we hit the middle of the stairs, a delicious smell assaulted my nose. Instantaneously my mouth began to water, and I was ravenous by the time we were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mm. Time to eat," I told Hunter absently. He crooned at me, looking around with his wide eyes at his new surroundings.

"Bella? That you? Come on, dinner's almost done." Charlie's somewhat impatient voice came floating to me from the direction of where I remembered the kitchen to be, and I followed it—and the growing scent and prospect of food—into where Jade and Charlie were.

"God this smells great," I said making my way to the stove where Jade was currently occupied. Peeking inside the pot that she was over, I saw that it was filled with a creamy white sauce and long pale noodles.

"Fettuccini alfredo?" I guessed, going out on a limb.

"Very much so. I got a recipe from one of my friends down at the daycare center, and she said that it was incredible. You get to be one of the first people to taste it and see how it is," she informed me happily.

"Great. I'm starving, so I should be a pretty good candidate for the job," I said.

She laughed. "Well good then. Why don't you set Hunter down in that high chair over there, and then you can get your food, and I'll mash up some for Hunter, okay?"

"Oh you don't have to—"

She waved her hand at me as she interrupted. "Pfft, of course I do. Come now Bella, take a break once in a while. Even mothers need a little time that doesn't involve doing for their children," she reasoned. I rolled my eyes. I was a mother. I was _supposed _to want to do or my baby. But, whatever she felt like doing, I would let her.

I did as she asked, trekking around the table and past Charlie's smiling form. He shook his head at our antics, and I just smiled as I set Hunter carefully in his high chair.

Soon we were all situated around the table, plates half empty of our alfredo and stomachs nearly full. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint scraping of forks to plates and Hunter's munching noises as he shoveled his blender altered alfredo into his mouth with his hands. Alfredo sauce covered his face and some of the white stuff was in his hair and up his nose.

It was the cutest, messiest thing that I had ever seen.

In the middle of us eating, and Hunter half eating, half having a food fight with himself, Charlie uttered the first words since our beginning comments on how amazing Jade's cooking was.

"So, Bella. We're planning on going to go and get you registered for school this week," he said conversationally. I looked over towards him curiously. His words were innocent enough, but his tone suggested otherwise.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I know that you were initially set against going to the on-campus school that I was telling you about. The one that was like a boarding school almost?" he began. I nodded. We had had this discussion before I moved down here, when he had asked my preferences for a school and told me about the options that were available.

According to Charlie, there were only three schools within a two and a half hour span. Two were public schools, that according to him, weren't ideal places that he would want me to go.

And then… there was a boarding school, about an hour and fifteen minutes away and the closest to us. It had outstanding curriculum and a wide range of academic opportunities and was well known for its amazing football team.

But, I would live there, instead of here. Rather than a free education, it'd be paid for with money that Charlie deserved to spend for himself, and not on me. I wouldn't be able to come home after school except for on weekends and I wouldn't be able to see my family.

I'd be away from my baby.

And I would rather be able to raise Hunter seven days a week rather than two, tuck him in every night and feed him and wake up with him rather than miss out on such golden opportunities to bond with him.

"Well… Jade and I would like you to reconsider. We have some money set aside for your tuition, and with your grades, I'm sure they'll allow you some leeway and aid. We've talked to the head of administrations, and she said that there's always room for new students, and while most come from decently privileged families, there's quite a few who have been allowed through for academic merit." He was hopeful.

He and Jade apparently made the obvious efforts to ensure that, with a little push towards me, I would go. And the light in his eyes showed me that he really wanted me to go there, to that school.

Away.

Not here.

Gone.

And I suddenly felt a little sick inside.

* * *

AN: So, I've been gone for a long time. Very long. But no longer shall I be gone. Nay, I am back and writing better than ever. Chapter three is in the works. As we speak. Right now.

And don't worry, Bella's still going to go to PCA. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. She's just going to be a little more stubborn in the process.

As always, much thanks to Leon, who makes this readable. All hail the King.

Drop me a review, tell me your favorite line. They make me smile!


	4. Intermission

**PCA: Pacific Coast Academy**

**Chapter Three: Intermission **

_I've been dead and gone but now I'm back, if only for a short while. I still love you all, especially those who haven't forgotten who I am, or at least those who haven't forgotten my story._

_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

The next few days proved to be uncommonly stressful. I ate very little, talked at a minimum, and spent most of my time in my room deciding what I would be taking with me to the Academy and what I'd leave home with Charlie and Jade.

Hunter would be one of those things I'd have to leave behind.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for a few moments before it was time to head out to get registered (I was not looking forward to it) I watched as Hunter sat on his favorite quilt blanket on the floor playing with a large assortment of brightly colored wooden blocks. He was stacking them up neatly, piling them up as high as they would go before they came crashing down in a loud manner, eliciting a series of laughs and giggles from his lips as he began his ritual again.

I couldn't help but wonder the moments like these that I'd miss while off at school. I couldn't help but feel that by giving in to Charlie and Jade's wishes of having me experience a life outside of motherhood—something I've gotten so accustomed to I'm afraid to let it go—that I was somehow giving up on my son, no matter how much Charlie and Jade tried to convince me other wise.

Their words came flooding back.

_ "We just want you to live a little, Bella, be a teenager again," Jade had said to me with watery eyes. "We want you to be happy, truly happy."_

_ Before I could say I was happy, I was fine, Charlie interjected. "You've not been out with friends other then Lee since you had Hunter. You've not been a teenager since you've had him. Sweetie I know you love him but he's fine here with us, can't you see that?"_

Yes, I could see that, but he'd be better with me here! I had wanted to scream. But every time my jaw would drop and words would threaten to come out, they'd interject, and their arguments would come faster and faster and soon what they'd both be saying would just blur together into nothingness and garble until finally I exclaimed:

_ "Fine! I'll go! I'll leave!" _

I had run up to my room, slammed my door. I had fallen asleep on my bed with my face in my pillows and tears threatening to drown me in my own sorrows.

I was weak for having given in.

I sniffled, remembering that night just a week and a couple days ago. I felt something hot and prickling form the corner of my eyes and blinked as a fat wet tear streamed down my face. I let it fall till it fell into the corner of my mouth and I could taste the salt of my sadness leak onto my tongue.

I quickly brushed away the wet indicator of my weakness.

Oddly enough though, I had always thought of myself as a strong person. I had gone through being a part of a slit family since I was five, divorce battles and dealing with a new "father" in my life. I had dealt with being raped by myself, had told no one and yet still kept people hidden in the dark. I had kept the knowledge that I was pregnant with Hunter the first few months, keeping everything that happened inside me. I had to push through the taunts and the jeers, all the pointed fingers and all the lies spread.

And I survived it. Through all of it, I came out of every thing just a little bit better everyday. I had Hunter, I had Lee. I was strong for them, strong for my parents too. It was something I had learned to do through my life.

But Lee was gone, and my mother was too preoccupied with Phil and baseball and wine and cheese parties to be troubled with a teenaged daughter and grandchild. Hunter was all I had; who else was left for me to put up a strong front for in the face of adversary once I was put into a place I had never been, where there was no sense of familiarity for, no comfort to come home to?

But the real question was: who would hold me together once I _really_ started to fall a part? Because my strong front would only last so long.

* * *

Lennox: Yep. Update. Surprised, right? Well so am I.

This was a spur of the moment thing. I've been bouncing back and forth the idea of just quitting writing fan-fiction all together, but then I started this up to see if I could continue this and well, let's just say that won't happen.

Don't expect fast-coming updates. I have a busy life. I may/may not post a fuller chapter later today or this week where Bella get registered and whatnot. Maybe some Edward/Bella interaction, finally.

Later loves, leave a review if it's worthy enough, and hell, even if it's not, tell me why.

-Lenn.


End file.
